Inspiration
by horrorstar100
Summary: Ryou is struggling with his art project and Bakura decides to give his hikari some inspiration. Rated M for lemon and YAOI. Sorry if summary sucks. R & R!


**I was bored and decided to have some fun with this. My first YAOI so please go easy on it but if you like it don't be afraid to review.**

**Enjoy.**

Ryou looked at the blank canvas that was infront of him trying so desperately to get something, anything to be an inspiration for his art project. The teacher just said do what inspires you and well Ryou was struggling on the inspire part.

He sighed throwing the paint brush down on the floor as it landed with a dull thud on the carpet.

"Somebody's upset." Ryou quickly turned to see his darker half standing in the doorway of his bedroom leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed under his bare chest. It came quickly to Ryou that his darker half was indeed only wearing a pair of sweat pants.

"Put some clothes on Bakura. I don't want to see you half naked. Are those my pants?" Ryou asked pointing to the sweat pants as Bakura glanced down and started playing with the waist band that hung around his hips.

"Oh yeah. But if you want them back then..." Bakura lowered it slowly but Ryou saw quickly Bakura wasn't wearing anything under the pants.

"N-No! keep them." Ryou said stopping the spirit from lowering the pants even lower. Even though a blush was evident on his face and Bakura smirking at him didn't help at all.

"So what's got you so frustrated?" Bakura asked entering the room now and looked over Ryou's shoulder at the blank canvas.

"I need to do something for art but theres nothing inspiring." Ryou said sighing as he put down the paint brushes and pencils but Bakura's smirk widened at the sound of that.

"I can help with that." Bakura said trailing his fingers down his hikari's back slowly as he leaned in kissing and gently nipping his neck. He felt Ryou tense up at his actions but wrapped an arm around him to stop him from moving away.

"B-B-Bakura. W-What are y-y-you doing?" the boy stuttered out feeling more flustered at what his yami was doing.

"Giving. you. inspiration. hikari." Bakura said through his biting and kissing but moved to kiss the other side of his neck and bit harder than before drawing small droplets of ruby to come from the two canine bites. The yami licked the two puncture marks as he sucked on the jugular vein making the boy let out a squeak of surprise from it.

"Turn around hikari." Bakura said in a low husky voice as Ryou turned quickly to face his darker half. Bakura grabbed the back of the smaller boy's head and crashed his lips down earning an involuntary moan from Ryou as Bakura slid his tongue through the rose petal lips tasting the moist cavern.

Bakura slipped his free hand into his pocket grabbing a switch blade, once it clicked Ryou's eyes opened and widened with fear once he saw the blade and he quickly pulled away from Bakura. Said spirit chuckled at his hikari's fear.

"I'm not going to cut you hikari." he said as Ryou looked at him with wide doe eyes making Bakura smirk at his naivety. Sometimes his hikari was too innocent for his own good "Just have to get rid of one little thing." Bakura said moving the knife to the bottom of Ryou's shirt and with swift movements moved the blade up and sliced the shirt in half.

"Bakura this was my favourite shirt." Ryou exclaimed looking at his now sliced in half blue and white striped shirt. Bakura shrugged before pulling the hikari down on the floor and pinned him down. Ryou looked at Bakura with wide eyes of surprise while Bakura smirked straddling his hips.

"You want that art project finished don't you?" Bakura asked as Ryou nodded quickly as Bakura smirked more "Then lets get you inspired hikari." Bakura crashed his lips onto Ryou's lips again with bruising force before making his way down the smaller boy's neck. Ryou let out mewls of pleasure from what his yami was doing. Maybe Bakura could be a big help with this. Bakura pulled away completely from Ryou as said hikari whimpered at the loss but the sadistic smile on Bakura's face told him to be more afraid of what Bakura had in mind.

"Wait here hikari. I'm just going to get a few things." Bakura left the room leaving Ryou on the floor to wonder what 'things' Bakura was going to get. Somehow he doubted it was going anything good.

After a few minutes Bakura came back with a few things Ryou didn't want to know how he got them or even how he heard of them.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked nervously as the spirit smiled devilishly.

"Don't worry Ryou. I won't hurt you but I will get you screaming." Bakura said huskily to his hikari that was starting to blush at what his darker half was thinking. Bakura kissed slowly down Ryou's chest coming to the waist band of his jeans. With swift movements managed to get the jeans off revealing the hikari's erect member covered with his boxers.

Bakura looked up at his blushing hikari before pulling the boxers down and engulfing the member in his mouth.

Ryou let out a gasp looking at his darker half taking his member, his teeth grazing teasingly against the length as his tongue flicked underneath the length making Ryou buck his hips causing Bakura to chuckle at his actions. The vibrations making Ryou's stomach knot inside but he let out a moan.

He felt his climax building up but Bakura pulled off him letting Ryou groan at the seperation. What was Bakura up to? the sound of metal jingling caught his attention. 'Did Bakura get handcuffs?' Ryou thought to himself not looking in Bakura's direction.

"Yes but I'm not holding handcuffs." Bakura said as Ryou forgot he didn't block the thought. The cold metal around his erection made him hiss in surprise from the burning cold that was starting to no longer be a bother as it wrapped around the base of the erection.

"What is that Bakura?" Ryou asked as Bakura chuckled.

"Just something to make sure you don't cum just yet. I want to have some fun with this." Bakura said grabbing a bottle of lube and squirting it onto his fingers. Without warning he pushed one digit into Ryou's entrance making him let out cry out in pain "Relax hikari, it'll hurt less." Bakura said as Ryou was struggling to relax but Bakura was searching for a certain spot to help with that.

Once Ryou let out a moan from a graze of his prostate Bakura knew he found it. He slipped in another digit scissoring as he thrusted his fingers against the prostate making louder moans come from the hikari's mouth.

Bakura was relishing the sounds of his hikari slipping in a third finger doing the same scissoring actions as he did stretching the entrance and causing pleasured moans to come from Ryou.

"I think you've had your fun hikari. Time for mine." Bakura said but he wasn't going to be in Ryou just yet. He wanted to make the boy scream from the torturous pleasure the thief king was going to put him through.

Bakura grabbed a black vibrator covering it with lube as he inserted it into Ryou's entrance liking how they were on the floor but just so Ryou wouldn't end his fun he swiftly grabbed the handcuffs he brought and grabbed Ryou's slender wrist cuffing it before moving it around the desk leg and cuffing the other wrist.

"Bakura what are y-" Ryou was about to ask but Bakura cut him off.

"Just making sure you don't end the fun Ryou." Bakura said as he turned the vibrator to its first setting. Sending a slow vibration through the teen's forbidden area as said teen was moaning in both pain and pleasure from it.

"B-Bakura. Oh gods!" he cried out as Bakura made the vibrations a little faster smirking as his hikari.

"No gods here Ryou. Just me." Bakura huskily whispered into Ryou's ear as he pulled the vibrator out only ramming it deeper hitting Ryou's prostate as the teen was screaming now. Bakura knew he had him now "How are you holding up hikari?" Bakura asked as Ryou was turning into an incoherent mess.

Bakura loved hearing the screams of his name, 'oh gods' and even the small 'oh fuck' from Ryou. His eyes scanning the aroused teen who's erected member was throbbing with need.

"B-B-Bak-kura?" Ryou luckily managed through his moans and screams as Bakura faced the boy with a lust filled look.

"Yes Ryou?" Bakura asked smirking.

"L-Let me-" it was ended when Bakura turned it to full power as the teen let out a scream of ecstacy.

"Let you what hikari?" Bakura asked innocently at the teen.

"Le-Let m-me c-c-cum." Ryou said though it was close to sounding like jibberish.

"Not just yet hikari." Bakura said pulling down the sweatpants now fully naked as he pulled the vibrator out making Ryou relax a little but Bakura positioned himself between his hikari's legs lubricating his erected member.

Without warning he thrusted into Ryou making him arch his back in both pain and pleasure. He pulled out and rammed into Ryou again soon making said hikari release mewls and moans of ecstacy until Bakura found his prostate and thrusted harder and faster against the bundle of nerves making Ryou scream.

"Gods Bakura!Ra damn it!" he screamed as Bakura hit that spot again making Ryou see stars as he was struggling to meet Bakura's thrusts mainly from the need to cum.

"P-Please Bakura." Ryou whined as Bakura was still thrusting deep into him letting out growls.

"Please what?" he asked thrusting harder against Ryou's sweet spot.

"L-L-Let m-me c-c-cum." Ryou stuttered as he felt Bakura's hand trail down his abdomen starting to teasingly stroke his length. He really wasn't helping with the situation but he heard metal clicking as the ring around his length was removed and he came hard onto Bakura's hand and stomach as Bakura thrusted a few more times before coming into Ryou.

Bakura uncuffed the teen's wrists as he pulled Ryou into a bruising kiss bringing a moan with it.

"Inspired now?" Bakura asked smirking down at Ryou who was blushing furiously.

"Y-Yeah. Th-Thanks 'Kura." Ryou said as Bakura pulled out and picked up the sweatpants and stuff he brought.

"I'm going to take a shower. Call out if you need more inspiration." the spirit said smirking as he saw the blush darken on his hikari's face. Once Bakura left Ryou got his pants back on feeling exhausted from what transpired with his yami but quickly went to work on his art project.

_Monday, Art class._

Ryou had his art work covered as well as a few others as the teacher was assessing their work.

"Hey Ryou what did you do for your work?" Tea asked as Ryou was smiling.

"Bakura inspired me in a way." he said as Tea looked at him with uncertainty while Marik was sniggering. It was almost like he knew what he meant.

"I bet he did Ryou." Marik said grinning as the teacher came to Marik's work. Once it was uncovered it was a painting with Malik shirtless showing his toned muscules only he was covered in blood holding a blade with daggers around his belt. The back ground was dark but the manical smile Malik was giving sent shivers of fear down everyone's spine "I call it 'blood and lust'." Marik said smiling as the teacher nodded with uncertainty. Obviously uncomfortable with Marik's choice of inspiration.

Ryou looked at Marik with a questioning look as he still grinned "Malik is into blood and sex." Marik said holding up his shirt to reveal a few healing Hieroglyphs that were carved in spelling various words Ryou didn't know. Ryou's eyes widened as Marik put his shirt down and the teacher came to him.

"And what did you do Ryou?" she asked as Ryou uncovered it. It was a dark purple smokey background with Bakura shirtless with his lower region covered with black material. He was smirking with a dark look in his eyes.

"I call it 'dark side of light'." Ryou said as he saw the mischievous look in Marik's eyes as the teacher nodded and moved on to the next student.

"So is Bakura good when it comes to sex?" Marik asked bluntly as Ryou started to blush.

"Lets just say he likes to have his fun with you before he goes in for the kill." Ryou said smiling as Marik still grinned.

"Hey do you want me to tell you a few things that you could do to Bakura?" Marik asked as Ryou looked a little thoughtful. He did need to thank Bakura for his help.

**Done. If you like this then give reviews and I might just write a sequel to this when Ryou thanks Bakura for the help. Sorry if the names of the artwork seem lame but I hope you like the fanfic.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
